The Guardian
by EeveeSakura
Summary: "Behind the date, I looked at the Sakura wallpaper. I always had a wish to be like her,to live a life magic and true love happening once. Actually, it was useless wishing for such a hopeless thing." What happens when Evie's wish comes true? Will she be able to stand on the bridge between the real and unreal? P.S : This one for all Syaoran lovers! Time for kawaii romance with him!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Every day

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,_

_I'll sing a song beside you._

_If you really forget how much you really mean to me,_

_Every day I will remind you…_

Even in this loud noise of our hooligan class I can hear Angelina sing. It's not that I feel jealous of her or something; I have a beautiful voice too. Ok, that was too much, it's not that when I sing people hear a screech, it's just that I can sing but my voice is not glorious. I just realized, I am staring at a blank well-torn paper with a pencil in my hand ready to draw something, but not figuring out what to. This happens to me all the time, when I want to draw some random anime girl, nothing comes up, and when I unconsciously doodle new characters are formed.

"Fine, paper! I lose you win. Oy! Don't you have something to talk about, I'm getting bored here!"

I'm Evie, I'm 15 years old, and I am a girl. Just to picture how I look, I have fringes (which our Hindi teacher describes to be the thatched roof of a clay hut) and short brown hair till my ears. Perfect. I'm fair, actually my face is very fair, but my hands and legs are tanned, and here in India, if you're fair you're awesome. I'm a half-moon awesome then.

Aisha turned back to me and asked, "Talk about Tamy?"

Mind you, Tamy is a guy's name. Not his actual name, but usually when girls have a crush on people, they keep names for the guys just hide the boy's identity. So mine was kept Tamy. Other people have worse nick names, like Ritz (a car's name), Samy, and Amy.

Aisha is my cousin. She's a few months younger to me. We both have nothing in common. My grand mom says she looks like an alien. It's true, because of her long happy-dent white face, she looks weird. She used to be a tomboy before; but now, she is one of those who know the most about boy-friends and looks. Her ex changed her everything, she became a girl from a boy, and we guys kind of had a more comfortable side towards 'Aisha the hero' not the 'heroine'.

"No! Let's talk about what to do on Sunday! Or else we all will get bored then!" Daisy said in a weird voice.

Daisy and I, we guys are partners, not life partners! Desk partners. We both have a typical friendship. Maybe that's because I don't mind wearing short western dresses and she always has the whole of her body covered from head to toe.

"Dhurr! No! Where's my baby?" Aisha took away Daisy's stuffed-animal purse from her. Like always, Daisy started whimpering like a kid. We guys are so stupid (at times).

I looked out of the window. The window seat is always the best. This year, I am victorious because everyone fights to be on that seat and luckily, I occupied it before anyone entered the class.

I could see a big fat lump of cloud, like an ice-cream dropped on the ground, in the sky. This is one of those very hot days when you feel like going home soon and not attending any more classes. Oh wait, this is like what every day is.

No matter which schools you study in, you always have some emotions for your school, I have too. This year is our last year in this catholic school, we have only a few months left after which we all will go to different schools. Snap the depression!

"Oho! What a romantic weather! Where are you lost?"

"Nowhere Aisha, I have no one's eyes to be lost into, I'm so busy fixing Nirvana's problems that I forget about myself."

Nirvana is my best friend, my official best friend. I call her Tomoyo, she calls me Sakura. Our hairstyles are the same but we look totally different.

"What about Saroyan, huh?"

I blushed.

"It's Syaoran! Don't insult his name! He's a sweetheart!"

Ok, time for truth. The only reason why I kept my name Sakura was that she was Syaoran's girl-friend and I loved Syaoran, as if he were a real human. 'As if he were', because he's an anime character. I am so pathetic. I love an anime character.

I shuddered.

_Damn, Damn, Damn, what I do to have you here,_

_I wish you were here._

Okay now they're singing!

"Oy! I want to sing the romantic song too!"

* * *

**Konnichiwa! **

**Well, here we begin!**

**This story is mostly for all Syaoran lovers! :3**

**A lot of us loooove him loads (like me), but he's got his person he loves the most, so its a complete heartbreak for us, right? But then i heard from somewhere that, _"If you love something with all your heart, the whole words tries to help us to have it". _So that inspired me to write this. Set yourself as Evie and get ready for Kawaii Romance! And i also wrote it with Evie's POV so that it feel more realistic. Don't worry about Sakura, the eventual ending will solve everything. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The key

_Sunday. October 14, 2012._

_12:30 p.m._

I looked at the date in my smart phone. Behind the date, I looked at the Sakura wallpaper. I always had a wish to be like her. To live a life of adventure, magic and true love happening once. Actually, it was useless wishing for such a hopeless thing.

Sunday. We were supposed to go out today, my old friends and me. But now I'm stuck in this heavy traffic in the city and getting ill roasted, all on one side, after our hectic math tuition.

I'm tired, tired of this everyday routine. I want something new, something different.

Today is Sunday, and I hate Sundays because of Monday. I'm at the top of the world when there's a strike or holiday after or before a weekend. Even so, I plan so much and end up doing nothing. In three words, I am lazy.

I was so lost in my boring world that I didn't realize that the car had stopped and Daisy had been looking at me. I reached home. Nothing is better than returning home after using up some part of your brain thinking and thinking.

Today evening our English teacher won't teach so that means extra time for my beauty sleep.

I can feel a faint light falling on my face. I don't want to get up. I cover my face with my pillow. I can hear a light chirp-chirp somewhere. Weird, birds don't party at night. I shot open my eyes and got up. It was already morning. I rubbed my face to see if I was imagining something, but the image became clearer. It was 5:00 in the morning. This is something very strange, how did I sleep for the whole evening yesterday? I realized something stranger; I was awake at 5 a.m. in the morning.

I ran up and down in happiness like the boy in Home Alone. Even my dogs were still asleep. Sad, I missed the sunrise, but I could still see the colors of the sky, the soft blend of saffron, light yellow and crimson near the horizon. Clouds were looking like cotton puffs floating in the sky, delicate and innocent.

I looked at the reflection of the radiant sunlight in the mirror, and found something sparking in the mirror. I leaned forward to see what it was, and found it to be coming from under my pillow.

I removed the pillow. My eyes didn't believe in what they were seeing.

Beneath my pillow there was a wooden casket. I had never seen such a beautiful antique work of art before. On the top the casket had beautiful designs and swirls which I could not understand. There was an emblem in the middle which seemed to be silver with a print which looked like a magic circle. I couldn't comprehend what was imprinted but it still looked mesmerizing.

I felt scared to hold the casket for it was not mine, and as far as I knew my birthday was still eight months away and I wouldn't get a gift so soon.

"Curiosity" I whispered and picked up the chest, and then something happened.

I don't remember what exactly happened but I threw the casket and covered my face in fright.

After encouraging myself a lot of times I finally drew back my hands and looked down.

The chest was no longer there instead there was a lump of sand. I felt scared. What if the chest was very old? And when I handled it without care, it just broke into a heap of sand?

"I'll hide this" I bent down to put the sand into a satin handkerchief. I felt something. I dusted the sand to see what it was.

It was a key.

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Please leave a Review or a Fav or a Follow to inspire me to go on writing! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Illusion

"What's wrong Evie? Why don't you want to come? Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"No mummy, you go. I want to rest today. School was very tiring."

"Alright, your snacks are on the table."

1 … 2 … 3 …

I could hear her footsteps descending the stairs. As soon as I heard no more noise I threw my cover aside and opened my cupboard to solve the mystery. Throughout the day I had been waiting for this moment of truth.

I took the key out of the top shelf, took my cards and with 2 steps, jumped on my bed. I didn't get time in the morning to see it properly because mummy had caught me bending down, and I made up a story of how my shoe had lots of sand in it.

Like a professional, I raised the key towards the dim light and said, "Bronze, must be old."

I looked at it more carefully, it was a peculiar key. It was beautiful, just like the chest that kept it. The key had a red gem in the middle in the shape of a star, and then there were swirls and patters like the ones in the casket. I was looking at it unconsciously when I realized…

"Sakura's key!"

I jumped up with joy as my wish had been fulfilled, at last. I had the key and now with the key I can call the stars and then my life is going to be just awesome. I looked down at my cards made from paper.

"This is reality." I reminded myself. My eyes started watering. I am so pathetic. Nothing like that would ever happen; someone must be playing a joke with me.

"I am reality."

I shuddered.

"1 … 2 … 3 …"I looked up at the mirror. There was no one there. "Illusion" I affirmed myself and turned back. I knocked onto something hard.

I looked up. The tears in my eyes sparkled.

"You."

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Please leave a Review or a Fav or a Follow to inspire me to go on writing! ^_^**

* * *

**Eye-catch:**

1. Emily is a psycic person, to tell you a secret there is a pun on the word Psycic. She already has the Clow Cards and uses them with her own power.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The dream

"You"

"Yes me "

"Who are you? " Actually, I knew who he was. I could guess it out from his hairstyle, but just to keep the drama alive…

"You called me here, and you don't know who I am?" he smirked.

He dropped back comfortably on my favorite couch; his soft auburn hair fell gently on his forehead. I wonder which shampoo he uses. His eyes turned towards my bookshelf. His eyes had a beautiful amber color, a shade I'll never find in my crayon set. They had a magical mesmerizing depth in them. They were so enchantingly deep, that I easily understood that he was ruled by his emotions, just like me. His face had been perfectly carved. He looked strong but not like the body-builders. Just Perfect.

"Syaoran" I whispered with fear.

"Yep, don't be afraid of me like that you know"

"But how?"

For a moment my heart felt so light and happy, I couldn't believe this was happening. I could hear my mind singing victoriously.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

In a moment my mind turned towards reality. Truth is always bitter.

_Oh poor, unthinking human heart. Logic and reason are slow to penetrate._

Common sense clicked in my head. My eyes rested on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and threw it at him.

"Don't lie!" my voice wavered, but I kept it strong to hide my weak side.

Bingo! It hit his head.

"Are you crazy? You hit your guest?" He got up and moved away from me. I ran to hit him again.

"Stop it Evie!"

"Oy! Come here! You're playing a trick with me, na? Who sent you here? How did you get up here?"

The window was open.

"So you put a ladder on my window, huh? Where is it?"

I ran towards the window. He caught me, covered my mouth and whispered, "People will think you are crazy. Calm down, I'll explain you everything." I tried my best to push him away, but his grip was strong. I stopped fidgeting, he loosened his grip. I moved back.

"Keep the distance" I reminded him.

"Fine"

"So you're Syaoran Li from Japan?"

"Yup"

"and you've come to meet me?"

"No, you have called me here. You opened the gate using the key and brought me here to help you."

"The key?" I looked for it. It was still on the bed where I had left it.

"You mean this key?"

"Yes"

"How does it work?"

"I don't know. You called me here in the first place, you must be knowing."

"You say, you have come to help me?"

"Yup I've come from a different dimension by accepting your invitation, to help you with what you need the most."

"Love?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"No, not love." My heart suddenly sank. I don't know why I did. Maybe because the character I loved my entire life probably didn't love me.

"Who sent you here?" I asked.

"Sakura"

I felt my heart dropping again. There was no chance of me being his Sakura; there was already someone else in his life.

"So...you're real. You're Syaoran Li. You've come from a different dimension to help me. You've been sent by Sakura. I called you here. I opened some gate, and brought you here?"

"Evie whom are you talking to?" I heard Dad asking me from the door. He walked in to see if everything was alright. He looked at me stone-facedly.

"Come, dinner is ready" he said and left the room.

"What? Dad can't see you?"

"Nope"

"Then who can?"

"Only you"

"Oh no!"

"Sometimes reality is stranger than fiction" he smirked.

"I don't need you. Go back to where you have come from."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because you called me here and you have to open the gate using the key to send me back."

"This key?"

I tried to feel for a door in the air. I gestured to use the key. Nothing happened. That was when I stuck a billion dollar idea, if he's really come to help me, he should be able to give me powers.

"What can you do?"

"I can help you with your problems."

"That's it?"

"Yeps, first know all that I can't do. I can't grant you wishes or powers, make someone fall in love with you, do anything wrong to others. I'm your guardian so I will be with you all the time to protect you."

"Whom are you protecting me from?" I expected some impressive villain's name (like mojo jojo) as reply, who would have a lot of powers and wanted to kill me.

"No one"

"Hopeless guardian"

I switched off the light and left him in the darkness and went to have dinner.

When I returned back to my room to sleep, the room was empty.

Did I just hurt his feelings? No, it's all my imagination. This is all just a dream, I reminded myself. Switched off the light, with two and a half steps jumped into the big bed, covered my face with the bed cover so that, just in case there was a big scary creature looking at me mercilessly for calling my guardian hopeless, I couldn't see it.

"This is all a dream."

_Wake up sleepy head!_

_6:30 a.m._

I heard my alarm, switched it off and snuggled into my bed cover to get just 5 more minutes of sleep. I don't know, why but I had a sudden instinct that someone was looking at me. I looked up.

"Shit. You're not a dream"

* * *

**Oho! The hero has finally made his grand entry!**

**Thanks for reading my story and giving the review. Thank you Suppie Ko for fav-ing my story! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

One Last Day

Nothing could be more boring than a history period. No matter how much I try, even if someone gives me a pep talk, I just can't concentrate to what our teacher explains. Every time my mind either gets directed to her silky hair or her fashionable shoes. The whole row before me is sleeping, so I can't even doodle pretty ballerinas with long polio legs.

I took out the key attached to my choker and looked at. I wish it had some awesome, mysterious, interesting name like; 'The key of stars' or 'The relic key', but when I asked him what it was called, he said, "It is a matter of common sense, it is something called a key." I hate the fact that my hope rate is more than common high.

I can't believe one week has already passed since I have been living with Syaoran. All of a sudden life has become so different. I turned back to look where he was. He was sitting on the shelf reading some unread book of mine. I buy books, read the first page, and then don't think about it till the next room cleaning session comes, that too when my room gets too stuffy to enter.

He looked up from his book at me, gestured to turn front and then started reading again.

My life had become something like the heroine's life in Ginban Kaleidoscope. I was stuck with a soul.

I remember the first day I called him hopeless and shooed him off, but then the next morning I discovered that he was too stubborn to chase off. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring down at me with those huge round eyes which looked scary in the dark. He showed me the key which he had cleaned, and put it on my neck with a choker he had brought. That moment, when he put the choker on for me was amazing. He saw me blushing and told me not to think it to be romantic, which totally spoiled the moment.

Then he followed me everywhere, for it was not me whom he was attached to, but the key which was the source of his power of existence. After a few tires, I realized that the choker was permanently sealed on my neck, and then my broom had a good exercise and his back had a high-quality karate practice.

He vanishes into the thin air when things get boring and comes back to comment if something funny happens. At night I gave him a chair to sleep but since he is a VIP I had to forcefully offer half of my bed, with a border of pillows stronger than any border in Indian history. When I change my clothes, I tie a face towel around his head and when he teases me and says "I can see you!" I throw any object which is closest to me.

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

One by one, all heads popped up to life. Everyone was so busy packing their bags that no one wished the teacher. We were all exited, as today is our last day before puja vacations. We took out our Tiffin boxes, as planned, and had a grand 30 second dance party before our picnic. Everyone loved my mom's potato curry so there was a hand wrestle going on in my tiffin box. One piece was left so I told them to leave it for me, and as I look like the 'malnutrition face of India', they gave me that piece with mercy to my state.

"You aren't going to eat it, right?" he jumped in when I was packing the food in the silver foil.

"Nope"

"So give it to me!"

"I can't"

"Why?"

I didn't bother to answer. I stopped outside the classroom of the other section and peeped in through the window. Yup, she was there. I waited for her to come out. Here, 'her' is Nirvana, she's my best friend. We both have the same hairstyle but we look totally different. I'm pretty much a klutz, and she's like the caring mom to me. We both became friends in class 7, when we were forcefully made partners. In our school we have group-ism, two groups just don't mix, so didn't we; till we got to know each other, and then I began solving her problems using Tarot and Clow , then we spent most of our time together, then we became the best of friends.

"Evie! I've got something to tell you!"

"About Ron? First eat this. I saved this for you"

"Aha! So you were keeping it for her!"

I gave him one smack on the back with my fist.

"How did you know I was going to talk about him?"

It was obvious! Whenever she says she needed to talk its either Ron or Ron's phone call!

"Just a guess"

"He says he's coming to the school-fest. He's going to perform with the drums again. Last year's was awful without him. I guess this one will be good. I went last year! Papa won't let me go this time."

"I'm going with Suzan. I couldn't go last year so I'll go this year! Ha-ha! I'm lucky."

"I shouldn't have gone last year! Anyway, bye! Happy Pujas!"

"Bye! Tomoyo!"

"Bye Sakura!"

"Wait a second! She calls you Sakura? Why are you stealing my love's name?"

"Because I like it!"

_7:15 p.m._

I was getting very impatient now. First of all Aisha didn't mention she'd be meeting her boyfriend here after tuition today, and then after that hectic, tiring, maths tuition I can't wait too long!

"Aisha let's go!" Daisy whined.

Daisy feels very awkward when it comes to boys.

"No! He's coming!"

We heard someone calling Aisha's name. It was Addison, her boyfriend. Addison was 21 years old and she was just 14. I always had a doubt that he was using her for she's very rich. He came on a bike. His head was like a Rubik's cube and his head had spikes like pointy rose thorns, he was disgusting.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey handsome!" Aisha was very excited.

She got up on the bike. I am sure Addi told her some Adult comment and then she started giggling like a duck waved us good bye and went. How the hell does her mother even let her go out with that spiky Porcupine? Love is disgusting.

"How the hell can you say that?" he whispered.

Throughout the journey neither did Daisy talk, nor did I make an effort to start a topic. There was complete silence in the car but in my ears, I could still hear Syaoran telling me reasons why love is so wonderful and about his and Sakura's love story.

When I reached home I ran up to my room banged the door of my room shut and shouted.

"Will you please stop talking!"

"Why are you so disgusted and irritated by love?"

"Will you leave me! I'm very tired!"

"No, tell me! Why? I'm your guardian. I'll understand your problem!"

"Leave me ALONE"

"Why? Tell me! I'll help you! I promise! Don't hide anythi…"

"Because I fear it! I can't fall in love! There is no one made for me! I'm too different! Who the hell will accept a girl who predicts people's future through Clow cards which are a part of some stupid kid-dish show? No one will accept the real person I am! That's why I don't like it! I'm irritated, because I can't have it! I loved the character 'You' but you have a Sakura! No matter how much I make Nirvana call me Sakura I can never be her! I'm just too stupid! I have no hope with Tamy because I haven't even met him for a whole year! When we die, our soul divides into two, a girl and a boy, who are soul mates, but one soul didn't divide so! Mine!"

* * *

**Eye-catch:**

1. 'Puja' means 'Worship' in Hindi. It is actually referred to the religious celebration week we have every year. More details in the next chapter.

2. Mind you, Evie's friends think she is malnutritioned but she's not literally sick! She's just slim and does not put on weight no matter how much she eats.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The unlucky six

"Beautiful!"

I smiled. I put my fingers out of my warm sweater to feel the cold air outside. My dogs were asleep in the back seat so I didn't have to worry. Actually, I didn't even have to take care of them as I had left Syaoran in charge.

He was actually having a very good time. It was his first Durga Puja. He didn't even know what it was. When he saw the huge pandals being made, he asked me what it was, and I had to explain him everything. Goddess Durga had been blessed by all gods to kill an evil ogre called Mahishashur. She is the symbol of power hidden within every woman. Here, Durga Puja is the main festival. People make huge statues and decorate a place (Pandals) to keep her statue for three days. We see lights, music and happiness everywhere as thousands of people go to see the idols at night.

Within a few minutes we would reach my father's Aunt's home. We were going to Darjeeling to celebrate our Pujas there. Darjeeling is a hill station; they call it the 'Queen of Hills'. I wonder who the king is.

Granny's home is my favorite place to go to. It's situated in a forest, which looks like the forbidden forest in Harry Potter. There are cemeteries there which make it even more creepier. There we get to see wolves, wild rabbits, deer and huge goats. The reason why I love going there is that we live in a city, and being able to be so close to nature, for a few days, is a wonderful thing.

"You must be tired, go sleep" Granny said to me in her caring voice. I loved her so much. I gave her a hug.

"Dinner was awesome" I said with a smile.

"I made it for you after all"

"She's sweet. Not only because she makes good food but also because she's so warm hearted" he whispered looking at Grandma.

"Thank you. Good night grandma"

It was a beautiful full moon night and I sneaked onto the terrace because I felt too bored trying to sleep in my room.

I could hear so many voices in the silence. Crickets singing in a chorus, the wild dogs barking at a distant, people talking in the house below. The lights of houses on the hill looked like little stars shining brightly; like a necklace, a bow, and many starry constellations.

"Isn't it magical?"

"Evie, I bet you're thinking it's very romantic up here"

"Shut up."

"What DO you know about magic?" he asked me after thinking for quite some time.

"It's something which lives inside us all. If there wasn't magic inside us, we'd be like stones. It's just like hope, you don't see it yet you know it is there." I tried to sound very magical.

I looked up at the stars.

"Looking at the night sky is itself magic."

"How's that my dear philosopher?"

"We do time-travelling when we look at the sky. Isn't that magical? Let me explain, the stars are about a billions and billions of years away. The light of the stars take about hundreds of years to reach us. So the sky we are seeing now is what the sky was, about um… a few hundred years ago."

"Wow… and do you think the key is magical?"

"This key?" I took it out from my sweater.

"It may be, because it brought you here to irritate me, but also I don't think so because I haven't been able to use it."

"Can you see the stars when you look into the puddle there?"

There was a small water puddle beside me.

I bent to look at the stars through the water's reflection.

"Of course I can, water reflects…"

I looked up to look at Syaoran, but I found myself in a completely different place. There were trees everywhere, like the ones near the cemetery, but the trees were more in number. The fog didn't let me see where I was. The sky was clear like I had seen in the puddle but the colour of the sky had a little greenish tinge. I felt scared.

"Syaoran!"

"What is it?"

"Oh. You're here. Where am I? Where did you bring me to? Take me back"

"Shh…"

He walked pushing the tall grass to make a path for himself and me. I followed him.

I could hear people talking little ahead, he fastened his pace, I ran after him, and then we could see a house at a distance. Outside that house there was an old fat man standing beside a fire, a lady putting logs into the fire and four children jumping around the fire. The man saw me and walked towards me.

"Hello" I said in a scared voice.

"Hello, I am Cornel Dan. I have never seen you here before"

"Actually I can't find my way home."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." the lady said.

She picked up the logs beside me, took my hand and kept a daisy flower in my palm. She went back to warm herself beside the fire.

"It's so pretty"

"It's my favorite flower. It's wild yet so tender."

"You seem to know like nature, that's nice" Cornel said smiling.

I smiled back.

"The fire's become too hot can you please give me the pail of water there?"

I went to take the bucket and looked into the water. The stars looked so beautiful.

Just to make them feel that I am very talented, I thought of speaking a poetic line describing the stars in the sky.

"The sky is clear…" I looked up to look at the lady and saw that I was back on my terrace before the puddle. I completely couldn't understand what happened and I looked back. Syaoran was there standing.

"What just happened?"

"Time Travelling"

The morning light shone on my face and I could see dark circles under my eyes in the mirror.

"Good morning Evie"

Granny placed a tray on the table beside my bed.

"Something troubling you? You couldn't sleep last."

The entire scene of what happened at night kept repeating in my mind as if the DVD player in my mind had just stuck there. Sometimes the whole thing played in my mind in fast motion, sometimes in slow motion, but the image never left my brain. Syaoran was sitting beside me smelling the aroma of the tea she brought for me.

"Granma, do you know Cornel Dan? Can I see him?"

"Cornel Dan? How did you know his name?"

"The name just clicked in my head, can I see him?"

"No. Cornel Dan used to live in a house nearby. Your grandpa used to know him."

"Where is he now then?"

"Cornel Dan, his wife and four of his children died in a landslide a long time ago Evie. They were not found after the incident, they are dead."

* * *

**Konnichiwa! Please leave a review or a sub or a fav to inspire me to go on writing.**

* * *

**Eye-catch:**

1. 'Durga' is a goddess in Indian mythology. She is said to have many forms. 'Durga Pujas' is the one week we celebrate and worship her. Huge decorations are made with her glorified statue, and people visit these places to see the 'Devi' which means 'Goddess'.

2. The fact of time-travelling while watching stars is true. An astrophysicist told us this when had his demonstration in our school. So make sure to check out the night sky tonight! ;)

3. The full moon plays very important role in this story. When the moon is full, the zodiac signs are with the highest power thus pushing them to the extreme verge of happiness or sadness. Notice the mood swings of some people with the various moon phrases. If you remember, in CCS she usually sees dreams about a full moon and The Tokyo tower. The return card attacks her on a full moon night. The final judgement also takes place in a full moon night.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The clow

_Bang!_

"Evie! Don't be a mischief here too!"

"Sorry mama! It was my shoe!"

"Pick up the pillow", He said with still eyes.

"Fine!"

I showed him my tongue in offence and bent down to pick up the pillow I dropped like an angry bird to relax my stressed nerves. I passed it to Syaoran who just reappeared a few moments ago.

"I can't read them! I'm not getting a clear answer!"

"What can't you read? Books? I always knew you were pretending to be in class 10."

"Ugh! No! The clow cards! I can't read them!"

"Wait , what? Let me see them!"

He took out one of the cards. Unfortunately, it was the Silent.

"They're made of paper. You made them? Wow, look at Silent's hands! Ha! It looks like a disabled snake!"

"I'm bad at hands!"

He looked at the card spread I made to solve a mystery.

"Oh. Your answer lies in the Return."

"Right, and I can't interpret its meaning. I asked them about the time travelling thing and couldn't get a clear answer. I haven't used it for a week. It must have lost its power or something."

I looked at the deck carefully and hugged it tightly.

"Don't worry cards! You're safe with me!"

"Evie, they are mystical cards, not cute dogs!"

I suddenly rose to inappropriately end the war I was just about to lose.

"Wait…" he caught my hand.

If my story would ever be made into a Manga chapter I'd put a million pretty flowers in the background and if it was an Anime? A romantic music would do!

"_Listen, I want to tell you something…"_

_He pulled me closer. I could see my cheeks go bright red in the mirror before me._

"_I Love You"_

_*It could have ended like this*_

_*But how about this?*_

_He rose slowly and kissed my burning cheek and kneeled down._

"_I Love You"_

_*What really happened*_

"Evie!"

I slowly rose my head to show him the twinkle in my eyes.

"What?"

"It's just that… always keep the cards with you"

"That's it?"

"Yes."

_Bang!_

_Trot. Trot. Trot._

"You're so cute Mr. Bunny!"

"Horses don't talk", he reappeared frightening me as well as the horse.

"Calm down Mr. Bunny!"

"So you can ride a horse?"

"Of course I can! Don't… Those are my clothes?"

I can't believe even souls can feel cold. He had worn all my sweaters and jackets, one on top of the other. He was looking like a fat helium balloon floating; the only thing that was missing was a string to hold him down.

"I won't dirty them. You own a horse named Mr. Bunny?"

"No, he belongs to his master. I borrowed him. I learnt riding them after one went out of control, and I was thrown into the mid air by the crazy horse. But, how did you frighten the horse, when no one else can see you except me?"

"Animals are very good sensors, so is Mr. Bunny; who could be Mr. Pony but doesn't like his breed very well."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I lit a frown on my face.

"So… tell me about the clow cards a bit, will you? Sakura has them too."

"You can see them, they're in my pouch."

He carefully took them out. He started critically analyzing them.

"It's time I pulled your string Mr. Helium Balloon." I pulled him and made him sit behind me.

"54, including the Unnamed Card and the Nothingness, you keep a good account of the movies huh?"

I smiled.

"I made them two years ago. I used them usually to predict dreams, problems and weeks ahead for Nirvana. They have been really magical sometimes but at the same time they were pretty disappointing."

"You put a lot of effort to make this"

"Yup, but I don't understand something… Clow Cards are a part of an anime. Then how is it that I can use them?"

"It doesn't matter what you use to bring out magic. It's just the matter of believing in what you wish to do. That's why they'll always be there to help when you need them."

"Thanks Syaoran"

* * *

**Eye-Catch:**

1. The fact that says interpreting through Clow Cards which are nothing else but an anime, is actually true in reality too. It doesn't matter what means you use to bring out magic in you, it's just the talent and the intention that counts. It was replied so in an online site offering help about Tarot Reading.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The Star that belonged to the Dreamer

_Saturday. November 15, 2012._

_3:45 p.m._

_1 unread message._

"This cannot be happening!" I screamed.

I can't believe how days passed by so soon. We're back from our trip. School's just 2 days away and I've not completed my assignment yet, as usual.

I kept blinking and rubbing my eyes. I had been trying this math problem since an hour and now I've discovered that it's wrong!

"This can just not be happening! This book must have misprinted the answers! This must be a dream!"

"You've got a message" Syaoran said.

At last! I could finally get away from all the mathematics disasters of my life for a moment!

_Call me. Nirvana._

I quickly dialed her number and waited to hear her voice at the other end of the phone, to know what had gone wrong now in her life. I'm her sos-brigade after all!

"Evie! Guess what happened today? Ron called and tomorrow…"

For those 5 minutes I don't know what she said, but I understood the moral of the story.

"What did she say?"

"Ron and Nirvana are going to the mall together tomorrow for a date. I'll be going with them."

"Ah! That's nice, I'll get some treat then. Why are you upset?"

"I won't have anyone to go with"

The next day didn't go as bad as I had expected. It was actually kind of fun hanging around with Ron. He was extremely sweet towards me. He is a genius in music and his temperamental talks actually were not very boring. It turned out that we watched the same shows when we were small so that brought a light conversational atmosphere every time there was awkward silence between him and Nirvana. In the beginning when he first saw me, he looked as if he saw a ghost. I don't think I look anything like a dead spirit floating in the air. There were moments when I actually wanted to puke looking at those two holding hands and talking 'romance'; but once in a while a weird feeling glowed in and out. That was the feeling of having a heart not shared with anybody, a fear of being alone.

The sky is clear, we're on the roof of the tallest building out here and the atmosphere is very romantic. Sheesh. I can feel a cold wind blowing on my face but my warm coat keeps me cozy.

"Nirvana… I'm going to take a stroll out there." I winked.

She blushed and went back to sit with Ron.

I looked back to see the fruit of all the effort I put in to get them together since the last 2 years. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Good girl, Evie" I tried to console myself. I looked at my incomplete hands.

"Oy. Come up here"

With almost watering eyes I looked up. Syaoran held down one hand so that I could climb up elevation on the roof. I smiled. I almost fell down with the high heels I had put on but Syaoran's grip was strong.

"Why'd you leave them?"

"Because I wanted them to have their moment. Besides, I was feeling too puckish out there."

"Whom do you want to have your moment with?"

He just struck my weakest string. I didn't want to look weak so I kept staring at the stars.

"Tamy…I guess. But I heard he has someone else. She's way better than me. I'm almost … nothing."

I lowered my head. A tear dropped on my hand.

"I will never be able to have the person I love the most."

"As much as I would hate to admit it, after all the times you have been so pathetic and hopeless, I think you're a really beautiful person. Like…that star out there"

He was pointing out at a shining star away from the huge cluster of glittering stars. He was right; it was alone, like me.

"While other stars are in a big competition for who's shinning the most, their beauty is almost distorted by one another's light. But your star shines alone, lighting up the part of the sky where there is no light."

For the first time, I felt as I couldn't say anything. I couldn't find words to express how I was feeling. I guess its right, the greatest mysteries, feelings and moments have no explanation.

"But I'm alone."

"Is that what you're so worried about?"

He plucked out a tiny gem from the bracelet I was wearing, and raised it to the sky, just beside my star.

"See you're not alone now."

I smiled and turned towards him to say Thank You but I couldn't say anything. I kept looking at him.

"I'm sure you'll find the person who will love you the most."

_I wish you would have been the one who'd love me the most._

* * *

**Eye-Catch:**

1. Evie's haunted by the ghost of Mathematics since the very beginning! =P

2. Nirvana is a typical brave Leo that's why she is able to romance so well! Her friendly and extrovert character makes it even more comfortable for a kinda shy Ron to have fun.

3. Hope you didn't forget Tamy her reality crush? His real name will be revealed later on.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The Answer

"Thank You so much Evie! We had a wonderful time!" Nirvana jumped with excitement.

I feel so happy, because ever since Ron waved her goodbye yesterday, she had treated me like a movie's heroine. The best part of this thanking session is that she's going to give me the chocolate treats her sister brought from abroad a few days ago!

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Oh yes! Tell a thank you to your cards as well, they've really helped me through all troubles!"

"Then they'd ask a box of chocolates from you as a sign of thank you!"

That reminded me, I hadn't been able to get my answer from the last question I had asked the cards about the time-travelling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that last time I asked a question to the cards, I got a very blurry answer."

"What was the card? Maybe I can help!"

"It was, The Return"

"Hmmm… I'm very bad at this ok?"

Her weird expressions made me laugh.

"I know! Maybe the cards want you to 'Return' my thank you chocolates back to me after I give them to you."

"Nirvana!"

"If it's not that then maybe you'll travel back in time just like Sakura did."

Some bells started ringing in my head.

"Oh my goodness! You're a genius!"

"You knew didn't you Syaoran"

"What?" he tried to look innocent.

"That it was the cards that made me travel back into the past." It sounded so weird when I said it.

"You took too long to calculate, no wonder you are so bad in mathematics."

"Tell me everything now!"

"You have been using the cards ever since you created them. You used them to predict people's future. You sure have a special ability, but it's not very strong, that's why your power limits you only to visions, dreams and predictions. However, this key by itself has powers and when they add to yours, you can use the cards. You just have to think what you wish for to happen and the key's powers will start channeling and the cards will work."

I held the key on my chocker.

Then I don't know what happened but the lamp post a few meters away from me, suddenly moved.

"Evie!"

I couldn't move. Was I in a trance? Had the answer just ruined the logic of my world? I saw the post falling on top of me. I closed my eyes tight, for no other part of my body moved. I heard a loud thump.

I slowly opened my blurry eyes. Syaoran had tightly held me in his arms to protect me. I couldn't understand anything.

Suddenly all the logic that I lost slowly seeped into my head. He must have hurt himself.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine… The post ran right through us."

"The Through"

"There's something you must know as well, with great power comes great responsibility…"

"And with great responsibility comes great danger."

"Syaoran, who sent me the key?"

"Sakura did"

I looked at the vibrant, red, tired evening sun slowly disappear into the horizon.

"I have to meet her"

* * *

**Eye-Catch:**

1. Evie loves chocolate!

2. The second scene takes place in the school ground outside.

3. The reason why the lamp post fell is not yet clear. It might have just been her uncontrolled power she shot suddenly out of unconsciousness. Or was it something else?


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

The Return to the Distorted Future

"Are you sure you'll be able to do it?"

"Yes. Its full moon today, moreover; this tree seems to give out a strange feeling of power, which will help me in my travel. Besides, I have already spent ten days testing my skills for this day."

"What if your classmates see you?"

Today we are staying after school for our sports practice. Our dance is the most pathetic looking thing that has ever been performed on the stage.

"They'll be in the field near the primary classes."

I closed my eyes, touched the rugged bark of the huge blooming tree.

"I wish to see the person who sent me this key."

"Syaoran, how will I recognize Sakura?"

"You'll know her when you see her."

I could hear a recognizable tune somewhere in the distance. I opened my eyes. I found myself in the same place, beside the tree. I looked up at the sky, it was already night. My magic must have flickered wrong again. I suddenly noticed that the moon was not full, it was crescent.

"So the cards did work at last, but why did I end up in school?"

I looked towards our school field, there was a vibrant light coming from there. The basement seemed to have been decorated. People were walking on the driveway. The tune seemed familiar. I realized that I was seeing what my school was, 2 years ago. The today I time-travelled into was my school concert 2 years ago.

I walked towards the field to see the dance, and I spotted Syaoran.

"You're time-travelling skills are yet not perfect. You landed me here, on one of these chairs. But she's here, you can meet her; come let's go to meet her.

The atmosphere became more mysterious with the song that continued. It gave the night sky a mystical and eerie touch. I looked up at the corner of the terrace where Natasha and I used to hang out before, as far as I remembered, the past me must have been there at this time. I was right, we were standing there talking.

"Come fast will you?"

I smiled up at myself and hurried behind Syaoran.

The stairs were dark and I couldn't see anything except for a faint light that came from the key. Syaoran suddenly stopped and turned towards the left corridor and smiled. He looked at me.

"Sakura"

I saw a girl standing in the dark corridor all by herself. I couldn't make out her face or what she wore. All I could understand was that she was wearing something white.

I felt a cramp in my stomach. A hard strong force seemed to be pulling all my feelings down. That's it, it's over, he really has his Sakura.

Sakura suddenly turned and ran towards the door that led to the stage of the hall.

"Sakura! Wait!" I ran behind her.

"Evie! Where are you going?"

I dashed into someone in the darkness, however the little light let me see whom I had run into. My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Ron with his previous girlfriend, Sue. He had held her in his tight embrace and their lips were very close to each other.

I tried to hide my face. I ran towards the field and saw the past me and Nirvana talking about the message Ron had sent her just a few moments ago about how he wouldn't be able to meet her as he had to return home. I heard myself consoling her not to cry, and that he truly loved her.

As I reached the tree to return to the future, I felt guilty about Nirvana's love had been misused by Ron, thanks the past and the future me.

I looked up and saw the moon as it slowly changed from a Crescent to a Full Moon.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The girl in the dream

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

No matter how much I try, I'm not being able to shut my active mind tonight. It feels as if every corner of my brain is busy solving some problem or the other. As far as I know about my mind, a greater part of it is concerned about something else, rather than tomorrow's Math test. This whole week has been such a difficult time for me. I've been cold and distant to everyone, especially Nirvana, who knows it best when an emotional turmoil takes place in my floating mind. I've not been able to face her this week, after I realized the mistake I had done by helping her trust Ron. If she ever grows up, marries Ron, has a couple of kids and then ends up divorced for the rest of her life, I'll be the most appropriate one to blame.

_I feel weird._

_I'm feeling as if I've suddenly become weightless. I feel as if I'm a light feather lost in the infinite unknown space. I must be dreaming. I see myself sleeping. I see dried tears on my cheeks. I see how troubled I must have been before I fell asleep. I see a faint light coming from the key on my neck. I realize that I'm floating above my body. Am I dead? No I've read about this before. I try to reach my body's hands to comfort them with the warmth I feel in me. I can't float down. I'm being slowly drawn to the night sky._

_I passed through the ceiling of my room, as easily as if it was not there. I'm facing the half-moon. Am I just like you moon? Do I have a hidden part of me that I don't know? Am I incomplete? Do I have another half that completes me?_

_Suddenly my bare feet felt a cold floor. I'm looking for something. I run across a moon-lit corridor. I meet an old man. He is dressed in a black cloak with royal blue patterns. He lit up a faint smile of superior knowledge._

"_If you know what you need, it is right there."_

_He pointed at my room. I open the door and find nothing remarkable there. When I turn to go back to the man to ask him what he meant by his words, I notice someone behind the curtain. If this had not been a dream, the last thing I would do would be to draw the curtain to see who was behind it, but I knew I was lucid dreaming and even it would be a ghost bathed in blood, I could still wake up and save myself. I held my breath and drew the curtains._

"_Syaoran…"_

_All the breath I had locked within me out of suspense, escaped out with his name. Then suddenly I felt a strong urge to wish to make him the other half of me. I leaned forward. Just as our lips had just met, I stepped back._

"_But… You belong to…"_

_I turned around. The world around me had turned void. I was the only one there in the darkness. As I moved an uncertain step forward, I felt heavy on my leg. It was a chain. My leg had been trapped in a chain. As I bent down to slip my feeble leg out of the chain, I saw someone else's feet before me. The other end of the chain that locked me had also entrapped the leg of the person standing before me. I looked up to see who it was. It was Sakura._

_I stood up to look at her. She was giving out a faint light. Finally, I got to meet the person who sent me the key, the key that solved so many wars between battling emotions and also brought up new unexpected puzzles in my life. I tried to overcome my weakness._

"_You're the one. You're the person who sent me the key right? Why did you? Why did you…"_

_Before I could ask the most important question, I was silenced by the tears that slowly crept into her painful emerald eyes. She raised her hand towards me but she couldn't touch me. I tried to reach out, but there was something invisible between us that kept us apart._

_I started to panic when I saw she started to disappear into the darkness, or perhaps I did._

"_Why did you send him?"_

I forced my eyes open. The dream was too terrible for me to follow. I felt my forehead, it was warm and moist. I looked at the clock, it was already 3 o'clock. I looked at Syaoran, he's still sleeping peacefully. Thank God, I wouldn't want him to see this terrified 'Midnight Avatar of Evie'.

I rose up from my bed. I tried to walk to my bookshelf to take out the book on Dreams and Nightmares. My leg tripped on something, and I fell.

"Ow!"

Syaoran woke up terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just couldn't sleep." I jumped up to defend my clumsiness.

"What are you doing there? Did you fall down? You are such a klutz!" he reminded me.

"Hey! I'm not a klutz, Okay? You're my guardian right? You're supposed to be nice to me, not mean!" I thumped

"Fine" he got up and sat on the bed. No wait, it's MY bed!

"What's troubling you?" he tried adding a tone of concern for me, but he's not as good as me at acting after all.

"I'm just worried about Nirvana"

"Why?"

How can my guardian be so ignorant about my life?

"…Ron"

"What? You're in love with him?"

"Oy!"

"Fine… no jokes. Just forget about it. It's not your fault. Go to sleep now. I'm tired"

"I can't. I saw a nightmare"

"What was it?"

I gave my mind a chance to think whether to tell him the truth or not. Then I could imagine him laughing out loud at my stupid dream.

"I saw a giant spider ate me up."

His face had a tough time trying to cover his smile, or was it an evil smirk?

He covered me with my warm blanket just like my mom used to do before she kissed me goodnight.

He stroke my forehead, "Good night."

I curled up into a ball instantly trying to shut my thoughts outside my mind, but my eyes didn't close. Syaoran tapped my back he gave his hand for me to hold. I turned around and held his hand. I lit up a smile.

"Don't feel scared."

Somewhere in the distance a lady with mesmerizing beauty stood motionless. Her beautiful black hair came down to her knees like cascades. Her eyes kept studying the girl sleeping safely beside her beloved guardian. She looked at her hand which was fair as snow and she smiled.

"You're going to be helpful little one" her bewitching voice rang like the bell in a shrine.

Slowly the silence of the dark night enveloped the sky once again.

* * *

**Konnichiwa everyone!**

**Fuaa! It feels so awesome to finish another chapter!Hope you guys liked it!**

**In the previous chapters i've been very unfriendly, ne?**

**I've made imrpovements in my previous chapters explaining stuff I've written and made it a bit more interactive. You could check them out.**

**Please leave a Review or a Fav or a Follow to inspire me to go on writing! ^_^**

**Thanks for the review James Birdsong! Glad you liked them!**

* * *

**Eye-Catch:**

1. The state Evie went into is called Astral Projection. In it your Astral Body can come out from your Physical body, like while dreaming, but in Astral Projection we are conscious of it and our Astral body can float above our Physical body. This Astral body can do stuff like pass through wall, as in Evie's case she went through the ceiling of her room.

2. She talks about her having an other half that completes her, like the moon. She's a cancerian just like Syaoran and the sign of Cancer is the Moon. Moon has a half which is always facing away from us and is always dark. Cancerians usually hide stuff in their shell so most of the people don't know the complete them, so that makes them like the moon.

3. Doesn't the man in the dream sound awfully like Clow Reed? ;)

4. Spiritual powers are said to be strongest at 3 a.m. That's why I used that time.

5. Don't panic! Syaoran and Evie are JUST HOLDING HANDS! They are still separated by the 'Wall of Pillows' that has been there since Chapter Five.

6. Evie has no idea about the lady who is watching her. That's said in a general POV.

7. Lucid dream is a dream where you become conscious that you are dreaming. Usually that happens in a dream when you suddenly realise something is wrong, and then you can change almost anything in the dream. You can master the art by dreaming.

8. PS! I changed the name of the main heronie from Emily to Evie. They're the same person! It's just that recently my buddies showed me a really scary movie, 'The Last Exorcism of Emily Rose' and Sheesh em... Emily? =_=" That movie freaked me out! So I changed it to Evie. Evie means lively so that's another reason why I chose the name. Sorry for the change!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Only one month left for the most awaited day in the life of a school girl, Farewell! Catch up with the exitement! Nirvana has something to tell Evie. Wooo! She's all curious now! Something unexpected has surfaced. Stay tuned! Sayonara! =3


End file.
